


INSIDE YOUR MIND

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Consensual Violence, Face Slapping, Fucked Up, How Do I Tag, Kinky sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut, Stalking, some spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh can't help but stare at the boy.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagitosguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosguts/gifts).

> idk what is this one shot that i wrote a few months ago. i had the idea while listening to inside your mind by the 1975 for the first time. also it's unedited so scream at me if you see some mistakes
> 
> this is now a full ass story enjoy

josh couldn't help but stare, stare at the boy's lips while he talks, stare at his hands, at his nose, at his eyes. the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever saw in his life. 

he sees the boy every day, the boy is always ordering the same coffee, at the same hour, takes the same sit. typing on his computer with a slight frown and focused eyes. 

josh is always sitting at the same sit, watching him, learning everything about the boy without talking to him.

he doesn't know the boy's name yet but he knows how he runs a hand through his hair when he's frustrated, how he bites his soft plump lips when he's too lost in what he's doing on that damn computer. 

josh hopes the boy is writing about him somehow.

*

josh's family thinks he's sick, everyone thinks that. 

"that's not normal josh, you shouldn't think about this," his mother says. 

"you're sick," spat his brother. 

"you need help," says his sister.

he just talked about how he wanted to crack open the boy's skull to see what's inside. maybe he's truly sick. 

*

it's friday, josh is staring at the boy again. he's talking with someone on the phone. his pink lips moving to form words that sound beautiful even without sounds.

josh is jealous he wants the boy to talk with him on the phone like that. 

the boy keeps giggling and smiling, showing his beautiful crooked teeth. josh wants him to bite him until it draws blood. 

on monday he takes a picture of the boy for the first time. he couldn't help it.

he was leaning against his chair, eyes closed and both of his hands in his hair. 

josh jack himself off to this picture every night, wishing he could cum all over the pretty boy's lips. 

*

wednesday josh learns the boy name is tyler, the name feels good on his tongue. when he cums that night to the boy picture its with the sweet whisper of tyler's name on his lips. 

one week later when he has enough pictures on his folder of tyler to spend months jacking off, the boy walks toward him. 

"okay dude i've seen you staring at me for the past weeks and i'm really wondering if you're gonna make a move or wait until we're both old and grey." 

tyler's voice is raspy and so sweet. tyler's voice is like melted chocolate and josh wants to drown in it. 

josh just stare, tyler have his hands on his hips, eyes shining, waiting, demanding. 

"wait, what?" josh croaks out. 

his voice is so raspy, he hasn't talked in forever. only to whisper tyler's name, late at night under his blanket.

tyler tilts his head. he looks like a puppy. "come on dude, i've seen you taking pictures of me."

if josh knew about how to act in social intercourse, he would be panicking right now, instead he just smiles. 

"i could show them to you, they're very pretty. " 

tyler smiles just as hard "i bet they are." 

maybe they both don't know about how to normally act in social intercourse but that's okay.

tyler writes something on a napkin and put it on josh's table. 

"if you ever need close up pictures, call me." is the note on the napkin with his number. 

josh smile and feels like he's on top of the world. 

tonight when he looks at all the pictures of tyler, he thinks about calling him, about fucking him into the matters, about cracking his head open and cover his body with blood. he doesn't call.

*

today tyler is not here. josh feels empty and vulnerable. this night josh calls tyler.

"hello?" chocolate his dripping all over josh.

"is the offer still stand about pictures up close?" 

there's a smile laugh at the other end of the phone. josh's soul leaves his body.

"what's your name again?" 

"it's josh, my name is josh."

"well josh, the offer still stand if i can take pictures of you too." 

josh wants to cry, he doesn't. he gives tyler his address and tell him to come when he feels like doing a photo shoot. 

tyler laughs and tells him he will come tomorrow night. 

*

it's tomorrow night and josh is on his bed with tyler, showing him the picture he took of him. 

tyler is next to him, watching, breathing, taking all of this in, biting his pretty lips. josh doesn't mind it's a pretty sight to witness. 

when it's over tyler take his phone out. 

"let me take pictures of you." 

tyler whisper against the shell of josh ear. josh sigh out a yes and tyler is all over him taking pictures. 

tyler kisses josh.

josh kisses tyler. 

there's so much spit and tongue and they love it. 

"i've wanted to crack open your skull to see what's inside" josh whisper against tyler lips. 

tyler giggles and kisses him harder, cup his cheeks and sit on his lap.

clothes are gone, tyler his riding josh's cock. moaning loudly, begging for more. 

he bites josh neck until it draws blood. josh is in heaven. 

josh cum with tyler's teeth still attacking his neck. tyler cum with blood on his teeth and nails tearing his back apart. 

josh watch tyler sleep, wondering what he is dreaming about. he puts his hand on tyler head and sleep. 

he doesn't dream about cracking tyler's skull open tonight. maybe that's what they call love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for cyd who gave me the courage and inspi to write this. this is my first ever smut so pls be kind. sorrry if theres mistakes i tried to edit as best as i could.
> 
> there's more to the story once again what was supposed to be a one-shot turning into something more so buckle up yall you're in for a ride

they're both laying on josh's bed again. it's a few weeks after they first fucked.

josh still dreams about it at night, dreaming about painting tyler blue and red. 

tyler is just laying next to him, looking at his phone, lips twitching every now and then. 

josh wants tyler to pay attention to him instead. 

"what are you doing?" josh asks. his voice a little rough from the lack of use. 

"nothing that concerns you." tyler has a challenging look in his eyes as he says this. 

something in josh's brain switch. he can feel anger bubbling inside of him so fast it almost scares him. 

"who do you think you're talking to?" josh's voice is angry, you can hear it loud and clear. 

tyler just smirks, very happy with the reaction he's getting, he wants to see how far josh can go, he wants josh to make him bleed and tell him who's in charge. 

"you don't control me." 

the thing that switched in josh's brain just explodes at that. before he knows it, he has a hand wrapped around tyler's throat. 

tyler lets out a needy whine at that. he's getting exactly what he wants. 

"you fucked up slut. you wouldn't be here, in my bed if you didn't want me to control you," josh's says through gritted teeth. 

tyler is already hard from josh's words and the hand around his throat, not choking him yet, just applying pressure. 

he bucks his hips at this. he's needy, he wants josh to beat him up for daring to talk this way.

"yeah, i have been dreaming about it, please." he whines the sentence out, shaking a bit. 

josh whistle at this. his face getting closer to tyler, the pressure on his throat getting tighter. 

their lips are almost touching when josh does the unexpected. he spits on tyler's face. 

tyler moans so loud it even surprises josh.

"you're so dirty, i'm spitting on you and you're moaning like whore."

tyler is a whiny mess. all he can do is moan and bucks his hips in search of friction. the spit is trailing down his nose and collect on his lips. he licks it up hungrily, wanting to taste josh so bad. 

he has tears of need in his pretty eyes. he's so needy, he wants josh so bad. 

josh watches him with a smile as he shakes his head. 

"you're so pathetic, i can't believe you're already crying and i didn't even touch you, yet."

josh starts to turn tyler's head from side to side, licking up his own spit and biting the pretty boy's round cheeks hard for good measure.

"please, josh." his voice is so high and whiny he's almost embarrassed. 

josh just laughs in his face. 

"what do you want?" 

"want you to me beat me up and make me bleed, show me who's in charge, please." he's crying as he says those words. 

josh coos at him mockingly. 

"you want it rough, baby?" 

tyler nods through a weak sob. 

josh let go of him. 

"strip." it's an order and tyler's whole body shudder. 

he gets up and starts stripping fastly. 

"go slow, i wanna enjoy the show."

tyler does what he's told. he wants to be a good boy for josh. 

josh has his phone in his hands, probably taking pictures. it makes tyler smile. 

when he finally gets off of his pants a relieved sigh leave him, he instinctively goes to rub his dick through his boxer. the growls josh lets out stop him in his track, he whines instead. 

when he's finally naked, he feels a little shy, josh's eyes bore into him, eating him up, he can't help but blush. 

"kneel on the floor, hands on your thighs."

tyler obeys, moaning softly when the tip of his dick graze against his stomach. 

"close your mouth. if you move or twitch i will not get you off. understood?" 

tyler nods fast. 

"say it."

"yes, sir." josh smiles proudly at that. 

he's planting himself in front of tyler, the bulge in his pants about to explode. tyler's mouth waters. 

"good boy," josh says as he runs his hand softly in tyler's hair. 

the next thing he knows josh's hand collide forcefully with his cheek, the force almost knocking him over, he moans so loud he's pretty sure all the apartment complex can hear him, precome leaking from his tip. it stinks so good against the bite marks. 

he looks back at josh with pretty tears in his eyes and a big smile on his lips. 

josh caress his warm cheek softly, a smug smile on his face. tyler leans into the touch. 

josh cups his chin roughly. 

"take what i'm giving you, don't be greedy, slut."

"yes, sir," tyler mumbles with a trembling sighs, he's never felt so good and alive before, his dick is so hard. 

when josh let go, it's only to slap his other cheek, twice as hard, the ring on josh's finger opening his skin. his dick twitch desperately as he feels the blood tickles down his cheek, he let out a loud cry of pleasure. 

josh laugh mockingly once again. 

"get up," josh orders.

as he does so, josh push him forcefully against the wall, putting his clothed knees against his dick roughly. 

tyler moans once again bucking his hips desperately, the harsh friction of clothes against his naked skin burn in the best way possible. 

josh nails rack his body, leaving red trails on their ways, making him sigh and moan. 

"please sir, i want it so much."

"who do you belong to?" josh growls while biting his neck.

"you, sir, i belong to you," tyler cries out needily against josh. 

josh smirks proudly and kisses tyler. 

the kiss isn't soft, there's a lot of spit and teeth, it's really messy but it's perfect, it's them and it's all that matters. 

tyler wraps his arms around josh's neck and his legs around his waist. josh is still painfully dressed, and he's starting to feel it, he just want to fuck the boy until he's screaming his throat raw. 

"i'm gonna fuck you against the wall." he growls against tyler's lips, tyler whines, a stream of needy 'please, sir' leaving his mouth. 

josh let go of tyler and get undressed rapidly, he doesn't his waste time, he wants to fuck his boy and he wants it now. 

when he's naked, josh push three fingers against tyler's lips. 

"suck." 

tyler goes to work, obeying like a good boy, he makes a big show out of it. he sucks on josh fingers like its his dick, messily drooling all over josh hand and himself, whining like a whore. 

when josh has enough, he turns tyler around roughly, one hand on his hair the other one playing with his asshole. 

when he pushes the third finger in tyler is already gone, he's moaning and whining non stop, bucking his hips fast to meet josh's fingers. 

he croaks his fingers a little bit and tyler lets out a scream like moan. 

bingo. 

"oh my god, right there, please sir." tyler is crying and twitching desperately. josh can't help but laugh and bite tyler's shoulder to stop himself, kissing the red bite mark he just made softly. 

he pulls out his finger, making tyler whine at the lost. josh slaps his ass to make it for it. he shows his hand to tyler. 

"spit." tyler looks at him with pretty doe eyes, full of tears and lust. he's so pretty like this, tears, blood and spit smeared all over his face, he's perfect. 

tyler spit multiple times in josh's hand, looking at him dead in the eyes, with so much submission and need, josh's heart explode. 

when he thinks it's enough, he coats his dick with tyler's spit. 

"you want me to fuck you? beg for it." josh loves to play with his boy. 

"please sir, i want it so much, want your big cock inside of me, making me scream and cry, i promise i will be a good boy." tyler is practically sobbing at that point, it makes josh smile. 

"what a good boy," josh whispers mockingly against tyler's ear, biting it softly. 

he doesn't warn tyler before going in, bottoming out almost immediately, grips tight and bruising on tyler's hips. 

tyler almost screams, pain and pleasure mixing up in his veins, making the best cocktail he ever tasted. josh is so big. 

josh goes hard and fast, he has no mercy and tyler loves it, he cries and begs for release. josh grunts in his ears are like a sweet melody for only him to hear. 

when josh hits his prostate, he feels his soul leaving his body and his breathing stop. 

he lets out a scream of pleasure. his mouth is running and he can't control. 

"right there, right there, i'm so close, please sir."

when josh growls gets louder and louder he finally indulges his pleas and jerks him off. it's hard, fast and too dry but tyler doesn't care, it's exactly what he needs. 

"come on baby, you can cum."

this is the only thing tyler needs to spill all over josh's hand and his tummy, his eyes roll back with the intensity of his orgasm, whole body twitching. 

the oversensitivity of josh still hitting his prostate is making him whine and cry, he loves the way it hurts. 

josh cum while biting on his neck to muffle his high-pitched grunts, drawing blood. tyler doesn't care it's an other mark to cherish and love, to make him remember who he belongs to. 

they both just stay there for a minute, breathing softly, josh is kissing over all the bites marks he made softly, tyler sigh happily. 

finally, josh pulls out, making tyler whine at the lost, josh kiss his head with a smile. 

"i'm gonna turn us a bath, okay?" 

tyler nods and smile, finally looking at josh. 

josh inspects tyler. he has blood, tears and spit all over him, he's covered in bruises, bites mark and nails rack all over him. he's so beautiful and only his. josh can't help but kissing him softly, making tyler squeak adorably in surprise. 

when they pull apart, they're smiling at each other happily. 

"go lay down. i'm gonna take care of the bath."

tyler does what he's told with an happy smile on his face, he's limping a bit and let out a wince as he sits down on the bed. 

he looks at all the bruises over his body. putting pressure on some of them just to make sure they're real. he's so happy. 

josh comes back a few minutes later, tyler pouts and makes grabby hands at him. 

josh let out a little laugh. 

"come here baby koala. it's bath time!" 

tyler giggle as he's being carried bridal style in the bathroom.

the bath water is all pink and smells like flowers. josh goes in first and tyler lay on his chest. moaning with relief as the warm water ease his aching muscles. 

they stay silent for a little while. josh washing tyler face, tyler wince when he goes over the cut on his cheek, josh apologize softly and kiss his temples. 

"was it too rough?" josh asks. tyler turns to look at him. 

"no, don't worry it was far from being too rough. we could go more rough next time." 

josh raises an eyebrow at him "how rough are we talking about?" 

tyler smiles a little. "since i saw you stalking me in that coffee shop, i knew i wanted you to own me, like, i've dreamt about you making me bleed and being in total control of me. most people would have been scared but not me, i wanted you from the beginning too."

tyler has a deep blush as he said this. josh possessiveness swallows him whole. 

he caresses tyler's cheek softly, putting pressure on a pretty bite mark here, making him whine. 

" that's good cause you're all mine now, nothing's ever gonna change that baby."

tyler has a pretty smile on his face and happy gleam in his eyes. 

"i'm all yours joshie."

they kiss until their smiles stop them to. they're pretty sure that's what they call love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fallwithfalling on tumblr come and say hi
> 
> scream at me nicely if theres any mitakes

**Author's Note:**

> this one was different but anyway hope it was enjoyable. you can find me on tumblr it's fallwithfalling


End file.
